


Jedi Realness

by Wheresfury (SarahPaulsonisSupreme)



Series: Instagram Worthy [4]
Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, F/F, Face Slapping, Light Bondage, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rough Sex, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, Verbal Humiliation, spit-swallowing, spitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 22:49:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20379406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahPaulsonisSupreme/pseuds/Wheresfury
Summary: You and Brie attend a Star Wars movie together and you have a few surprises up your sleeve for the night.





	Jedi Realness

**Author's Note:**

> Uh yeah I google deep-dived a certain toy I didn't think would exist and that’s basically where this all came from. Also jealous Brie is hot af...just saying. Hope you all enjoy!! Let me know what you think!!

“Babe you ready to go?” You finish fixing the Princess Leia buns in your hair.

“Yeah, almost done!” You spray some hairspray to help your hair keep its hold and straightened out your costume. You open the bathroom door to see Brie dressed up in her Jedi knight robes. Your jaw drops as she takes her blue lightsaber out and lights it up swinging it in many directions. Making the saber noises with her mouth. Your heart melts at her childlike action.

“ _ Fuck,  _ Brie. You look amazing.” She smirks and holsters her lightsaber.

“And you look delicious, princess.” You blush as she moves to hold onto your waist bringing you into a passionate kiss. You smile into the kiss, tongues battling it out as you bring your hands to her hair, slightly pulling on it. You both moan as she brings her hands down to your ass giving the globes a tight squeeze. She pulls away and pecks your lips a couple of times.

“Come on, baby girl. We can’t be late for the movie!” You giggle as she grabs your hand and drags you out of the house. You take an Uber to the outdoor theatre where they are showing A New Hope. You and Brie wait out front for her friends. Her arm is slung around your neck as your head rests on her shoulder. 

“I’ll go get us some drinks, babe. I’m tired of waiting, okay?” You say pulling away from your girlfriend. 

“That sounds good, baby.” She smiles as you leave her with a peck on the lips. You make your way to the concession stand not too far from Brie to buy drinks for you two and possibly some popcorn as well. As you’re waiting in line a man in a Han Solo costume walks up to you.

“Hey there, Princess. Wanna be the Leia to my Han?” Your brows raise at his forwardness. 

“No thank you, I’m taken.” He looks you up and down giving you the absolute creeps. You see out of the corner of your eye Brie staring at you. You smirk.  _ This could be fun. _

“I don’t see anyone, Princess.” You laugh and place your hand on his bicep.

“You’re funny, Han. Truly though I’m not single.” 

“That doesn’t bother me.” You chuckle and immediately drop your hand once you feel an arm circling around your waist. She squeezes your waist painfully making you visibly flinch. 

“Who is this, baby girl?” You look at her nervously.

“N-no one, babe. I-I promise.” You curse at yourself for stuttering so. You could feel the heat rising in your lower abdomen. You loved making her jealous. She raises her brow at you and hardens her glare on the boy. You felt slightly bad for him now. 

“She’s taken, asshole. Move along before I make you.” His eyes widen as he quickly shuffles away from you. You roll your eyes at her behavior.

“Don’t you dare roll those pretty little eyes at me, baby girl. You’re already in so much trouble for that little stunt.” You huff and take her arm off of your waist.

“We were just talking. No need to go all alpha on me.” She looks at you in shock at your behavior. You were really pushing all of her buttons tonight.

“Two can play at that game, Y/N.” She looks you up and down before walking back to her friends who had finally arrived. You finally make it to the front of the line and order two drinks and a medium popcorn for sharing. You make your way to the group and hand Brie her drink. She thanks you and takes a sip, nearly spitting it out. You smirk at her reaction.

“Oops I’m sorry, is that not regular Dr.Pepper?” She glares at you as you take a sip of your regular drink. Her friends laugh not knowing the game you two were playing and walk into the theatre to find their seats leaving you two alone. I mean really you were just annoying the shit out of Brie. You wanted to be thoroughly fucked by the end of the night. This was just a guarantee that it would happen, well one would hope. You lean in to Brie whispering in her ear.

“Do you need me to go get you a new one, Daddy?” She growls lowly and grips your waist.

“Give me your drink,  _ now.” _ You pout as you hand her yours. She takes a sip reveling in the bubbly non diet drink. She then gives you hers in exchange. 

“Wipe that pout off of your face, pretty girl. This is what you deserve, is it not?” 

“But I  _ hate _ diet!” She pokes your bottom lip and fake pouts at you in mock sympathy.

“Well you should’ve thought this whole teasing thing through.  _ That’s just too bad.  _ You’re in for a long night, little one.” You brush her hand away from your face and start your walk into the theatre Brie right behind you, laughing. Just as you were entering a man stops you,

“Nice buns, Princess! On your head, that is.” Your eyes widen and you turn around to smirk at Brie. You can tell by the look on her face she was livid. You turn back to the man and politely tell him you’re not interested before walking into the theatre. You find your seats and sit down putting your drink in the holder, popcorn firmly on your lap. Brie practically flops down next to you with her drink nearly spilling all over the place. She looks at you with a harsh stare putting her drink in the holder.

“I hate that you’re so  _ fucking attractive.”  _ You hum and cuddle onto her arm.

“You love that about me, don’t deny it. You love staking your claim on me too.” She huffs.

“I didn’t get to with that one!”

“Babe, if looks could kill he would be six feet under right about now,” You smile at her as the opening sequence starts to play, “besides he doesn’t get to take me home and see what’s under this robe.” She smirks at you.

“What exactly is under that robe, Y/N?” You lean in and peck her lips.

“You’ll just have to wait and find out, my Jedi Knight.” Her face becomes pink with a blush. Her love for Star Wars is absolutely adorable and perfect for tonight. You picked out the perfect outfit to wear under your robe and you could not wait to see her face once it is revealed. You lean in one more time whispering in her ear.

“Also I got you a new toy, Daddy. I think you will love this one even more than me.” Her grip on the armrests tightens visibly. 

“Stop  _ fucking  _ teasing me, you little brat.” 

“Oh but Daddy, you love it when I tease.” You smirk at her before your attention makes its way to the big screen. You feel her eyes on you for at least five minutes before she relaxes and starts to watch the movie. Throughout the movie you would place your hand on her thigh so very close to her center, rubbing her inner thigh up and down. She would tense as you smirk at her stiffness. At one point she got tired of your teasing and slapped your hand away before slinging an arm around your shoulder pulling you close with her hand on your breast. It was one of her favorite ways to hold you.

“Stop teasing, little one. I would hate to just go home and not  _ fuck you. _ Keep it up and I’ll leave you wanting, slut.” You pout and put your head in the crease of her neck. 

“You’re no fun, Brianne.” She looks around seeing no one paying attention to you two and slips her hand into your robe trying to get underneath your bra.

“Why is your bra so hard, baby? I can’t get in.” You giggle at her struggle, her face in an adorable scrunch. 

“You’re cute, babe. It’s a surprise for later.” You reach for her hand that has now been exploring your chest for more clues as to what it could be and take it out of your robe. She pouts and places her hand around your waist for the rest of the movie. Once the credits start to roll, Brie jumps up out of her seat. One of your eyebrows quirk up at her eagerness. She reaches out a hand to you.

“Come on, baby girl. Let’s go!” You laugh as you accept her hand. She pulls you up and into a kiss both of you smiling way too hard. You both pull away and head out of the theatre saying a quick goodbye to her friends. The Uber ride home was full of teasing, this time Brie was teasing you. Her lips on your neck as her fingers trace up your legs onto your inner thighs, never going near your center. You bite your lip so as not to alert the driver. Brie breaks away from kissing your neck to whisper in your ear. 

“I bet you’re soaked under these robes. Am I right, baby girl? So wet you could drip onto the seats and when you get up a huge spot would be there. I can just see your face red from embarrassment now. Having to see the drivers face, red with anger.  _ Fuck.  _ I love that face on you, babe. Could you do that for me,  _ baby?”  _ You look at her incredulously, face already red from her words.

“What? Brie, no, I will  _ not  _ do that! I’m not going to waste my money to buy this dude a brand new car because  _ you _ want me to ruin it!  _ Absolutely not.” _ She smirks at you and hides her face into your neck, nuzzling.

“ _ I  _ would buy the new car, baby. You wouldn’t have to worry about that, Y/N.” You push her head away and see her smiling, holding back a laugh.

“Really Brie? Instead of  _ fucking _ me in here, you decide to annoy me with your weird fantasy?” You scoff as she breaks out into a huge laughing fit. You cross your arms at her childish behavior. After at least a full minute, she stops laughing. You’re looking out the window watching as the car gets closer to your house. You feel her hand on your shoulder urging you to turn back towards her. You reluctantly do so staring into her eyes wet from laughing so hard. 

“Baby girl, I’m sorry okay? Sometimes I just get the urge to annoy you and see your cute ass face turn so red. Don’t lie, little one. You liked the idea of it didn’t you?” She leans closer and attached herself to your neck again, sucking lightly at the soft skin. You release a small moan for her ears only and bring a hand up to her hair, pulling on the soft strands lightly.

“I mean, yeah, a little bit. Until you  _ had _ to ruin it, Daddy.” She sucks harder on your neck at her favorite title. You push her away as the driver turns onto your street. You lean in one last time.

“Speaking of fantasies, you’ll love what’s underneath this robe.” With that you quickly hopped out of the car, giving the driver a quick thank you and goodbye. You look back and see a stunned Brie, still sitting in the car. You make your way to the door and almost have it opened when you feel arms wrap around you, turning you around and pushing you against the door. Her lips are on yours before you could protest. You both release moans at the harshness of the kiss. Her teeth bite into your bottom lip as her hands snake around to your ass, squeezing roughly. She releases your lip and deepens the kiss, practically shoving her tongue down your throat. Your hands fly to her shoulders, house keys dropping to the ground. She pulls away from you at the sound and looks to the ground. She bends down to pick them up and moves to unlock the door that you are still flush against. She unlocks the door and pulls you forward so you wouldn’t fall. Once inside she drops the keys in the bowl by the door and turns towards you.

“Bedroom?” You quickly nod your head in agreement as you both run to the bedroom. Once inside the room she pushes you onto the bed roughly. You grunt as you hit the bed and she quickly makes her way on top of you, kissing you roughly. You moan as her tongue snakes its way into your mouth, tangling with yours. Her hands make their way to your breasts and she pulls away with a pout. 

“Baby girl, what the hell is under your robe?” You smirk at her look of absolute frustration. 

“You want to find out, Daddy?” She bites her lip at you as she nods eagerly. You giggle and push her off of you before standing up beside the bed. She situated herself at the edge of the bed looking at you in anticipation. You slowly undo your robe, smirking at her impatience. 

“Maybe we should wait-” She growls at your teasing.

“Take your robe off, baby girl, before I  _ rip it to shreds.”  _ You close your eyes as your thighs rub together. You reopen them to see her smirking at your obvious arousal. You smile at her and drop your robe. You smirk proudly as her jaw drops open. There you stood in the  _ iconic  _ bikini one Princess Leia wears in Return of the Jedi. You slowly make your way between Brie’s legs, placing your hands on her shoulders.

“Cat got your tongue, baby?” Her mouth continues to gape open as her eyes trail all over your body. She lifts up one of her hands and makes a twirling motion. You smirk and get the hint backing away and turning around giving Brie a complete look at your outfit. 

“Oh my god, baby girl. I-I can’t believe you would do this for me. You look so gorgeous- I mean you always do but this-this is wow.” You giggle at her loss of cool and smile at her.

“I would do  _ anything  _ for you, Daddy. I mean who else would appreciate this outfit on me besides you? I could post a picture I guess.” Her eyes widen at your suggestion and she quickly pulls you back in between her legs.

“No you will not. This is most  _ definitely  _ for my eyes only.  _ Fuck, Y/N _ . I almost don’t want to undress you anymore.” She roams her hands all over your body, admiring you in the bikini. Your arms encircle her neck as you kiss her cheek, whispering in her ear.

“How about I do that for you? Just sit back and relax, Daddy.” You pull away from her with a kiss on the lips. You sensually begin to move your hips in ernest. Your hands making their way to your breast and up to your neck. You turn around and shake your hips in Brie’s face slowly giving her a show. You turn back around and unclip the top of your bikini letting it fall to the floor. You look into Brie’s eyes and see them full of arousal. You slowly shimmy your hips side to side before sliding the bottoms of your bikini to the floor. You step out of them and slowly straddle Brie’s thighs grinding down lightly. She releases a moan at your body undulating above her. She bites her lip and grabs your hips and throws you onto the bed. You grunt as she quickly climbs on top of you, kissing you heatedly. She lifts off of you to begin removing her clothes when you stop her. 

“Wait, Daddy, you need to open your present first.” She looks at you confused as you lay back with your knees bent and spread with Brie kneeling between your legs. You point to the night stand where a box lays. She reaches over to grab the box as your hands roam over the clothes covering her abs. She shakes the box.

“What is it, baby girl?”

“Open it and find out, Daddy.” She looks at you with curiosity before opening the box. She gasps and sits back on her legs in awe.

“Holy shit, where did you find this, Y/N?” She lifts up a blue dildo attached to the hilt of a lightsaber.

“It’s amazing what you can find on a google deep dive, Brie. Oh by the way it also lights up.” Her eyes beam with glee as she turns it over looking for the on switch. She finally finds it and squeals once it lights up. She throws the empty box to the floor and grasps the adult toy and cuts it through the air, making a saber noise at the same time. 

“This is so cool, baby girl! I can’t wait to fuck you with it!  _ Oh _ let me go clean it first.” You grab her arm before she could leave.

“I already cleaned it, Daddy. It’s perfectly ready for you to use.” She smirks and lets it rest on your stomach. She goes to undo her robe as you watch.

“As much as I want to fuck you in full Jedi robes, that will have to wait till next time. I want to  _ feel  _ you, baby girl.” You whimper as she completely disrobes and bite your lip at her toned body. She scoots closer to you as you rest your hands on her abs. She picks up the dildo and licks it from bottom to top. You release a strangled moan at the action. 

“ _ Daddy!” _ She chuckles and repeats the action, teasing you.

“What, baby girl?” You pout as she continues to ignore you and tongue the dildo. Your nails drag down her abs as you buck your hips up into her. She stops what she was doing to glare at you.

“What do you think you’re doing, you filthy little slut? So desperate for Daddy you’re willing to hurt me? What a bad girl you are.” She gets off the bed and goes to your dresser opening the bottom drawer and grabbing a silk tie. You frown at that, you really wanted to touch her. 

“Hands up, brat.” You quickly put your hands underneath your hips as she walks closer to you. She sighs and places the toy at the end of the bed. She places her hands on one side of your body and easily flips you over on to your stomach. You grunt at the rough move and wriggle to get up. She quickly grasps your hands in one of her own and holds them down on your lower back. Her other hand comes down on your ass cheek with a stinging slap. You squirm as she continues to spank your ass till it was nice and red. She finally stops once your tears create a wet patch on the bed.

“Your ass always looks better when it’s nice and red from a good spanking, baby girl. Did you enjoy your punishment, slut?” You shake your head. She huffs at your blatant lie. Her hand scraped down your red cheeks making you squirm at the pain before landing on your soaked cunt.

“If you didn’t enjoy your punishment why is your cunt dripping all over our expensive sheets, hm? This puffy pussy all wet and ready to be fucked. You’re such a slut for a good spanking. Isn’t that right, baby girl?” You moan as she slowly enters three fingers into your pussy.

“Fuck yes, Daddy. I love it when you spank me. I’m such a slut for you and your punishments.” She hums pleased with your cooperation. You whine as she pulls out her fingers.

“Turn around, slut. Hands up this time, baby girl, or you will not be cumming for a whole week.” Your eyes widen as you quickly comply to her order. She smirks at you tying your hands to the railing at the head of the bed. She brings her fingers covered in your slick up and places them at your lips. You open your mouth to accept them, moaning at the taste of yourself. She pumps her fingers in and out of your mouth roughly. She pushes her fingers all the way in making you gag as you struggle to accommodate them.

“That’s my good little slut, taking Daddy’s fingers like a pro. Fuck you look so pretty with your mouth stuffed.” You moan around her fingers as she continues to fuck your face. Once satisfied with how clean they are she pulls them out of your mouth and smears her spit covered fingers all over your face. You gasp at the action as you clench your thighs together feeling a wave of wetness seep out of your pussy. 

“Open your mouth, pretty girl.” She pulls her fingers away from your now spit covered face as you open your mouth. She leans down and spits into your mouth while her almost dry fingers hold your jaw. You move to swallow when her fingers keep your jaw in place.

“Uh uh my little slut, I’m not done yet.” You groan as she spits one last time into your mouth admiring the look of it. You whine as she has yet to release your jaw. Your tongue buzzed with energy and the need to swallow. She smirks at you and releases your jaw, you make no move to swallow knowing she was testing you. Her eyebrows raise in surprise.

“Good girl, little one. You may swallow now.” You hum as you swallow her spit and lick your lips wanting more. She chuckles at you and leans down to pull you into a deep kiss. You moan as her tongue explores your mouth in ernest. Your hands go to tangle in her hair when the tie stops you, you release a whimper at that. Brie pulls away and smirks at you.

“Aw does my little brat want to touch me?” 

“Yes Daddy, please! I’m sorry I was a brat, I promise I’ll behave from now on!” She hums and squeezes your breasts in her hands.

“I don’t know, baby girl. I don’t think you’ve learned your lesson yet.” You pout and kick your legs up making her release your breasts to hold down your legs. She grasps your thighs firmly in her hands and squeezes tightly.

“Do  _ not _ make me tie your legs down too, you brat. If I have to you will not be cumming, am I clear, slut?” You release a puff of air in frustration.

“Yes, Daddy, perfectly clear.” You say mockingly. She brings up one of her hands and slaps it down harshly on your cunt. You jump at the sudden move and yelp. You go to close your legs when she brings her hand down again, this time hitting you firmly on your clit.

“Oh god, Daddy,  _ please _ !” 

“Keep your legs open, my pathetic little brat. You had this coming with your attitude. Now count.” She spanks your pussy ten more times before she decided you’ve learned your lesson. She traces her finger over your puffy and swollen cunt.

“Such a pretty pussy you have, baby. How bad do you want Daddy to fuck you, baby girl?” You whimper as she slowly slides her finger between your folds and over your clit.

“So bad, Daddy, please. I’ll do anything! I’m so wet for you Daddy and only you. I need you to fuck me so good and hard,  _ please! _ ” She smirks and slowly slides a finger into your pussy.

“ _ Anything, huh? _ ” Your cheeks redden with a blush. You whimper as she slowly pumps your pussy with her finger. She takes her finger out and sucks it into her mouth moaning at your taste.

“You taste so good, baby girl, you want my saber? Hm want my saber in your tight slutty cunt?” You moan at her words.

“Please, Daddy, please fuck my slutty pussy with your saber! I can’t wait anymore, Daddy, please!” She hums as she reaches back to grab the dildo. She turns it on and smirks as it lights up. 

“I’m going to make you cum  _ so hard _ with this, baby. You ready?” You struggle with your hands tied as you wiggle in place. 

“Yes, fuck Brie, I’m so ready.” She hums as she aligns the tip of the dildo with your entrance. Your breath catches in your throat as she plunged the dildo to the hilt on the first try. She moans out as she looks down to see your cunt stuffed with the saber.

“Fuck, baby girl. I wish you could see this right now. You’re taking it so good, baby.” She leans over you to take your lips in a burning kiss. You moan loudly into her mouth as she starts thrusting the toy roughly into you. Her tongue makes its way into your mouth with no resistance. Brie pulls away and pouts until she’s sees why you can’t kiss back. She smirks as she kisses your cheek.

“How are you feeling, baby girl?”

“S’good, Daddy.” She chuckles as she sped up her thrusts making your eyes roll back and your back arch up. You try to break free of your restraints but they would not budge. You release a scream as Brie bends down to take a nipple into her mouth. 

“Fuck, Daddy. I’m so close please don’t stop.” She hums around your nipple biting down on it before pulling away. You look up and see her smirk as she stops her thrusts. Your mouth gapes open at the audacity.

“Brie, I swear to g-” she cuts you off with a slap to the face. You moan at the surprise slap.

“You think after all the shit you pulled at the movie you would get to cum so easily? No, baby, only good girls get to cum on the first try. I’m going to edge you five times before I  _ might _ let you cum.” You whine as she starts to fuck you again her other hand coming up to rub your clit. It doesn’t take long before you’re on the edge again. You decide not to tell her and hopefully you get to cum. She sees your thighs clench and pulls away. She brings a hand down to slap your thigh making you yelp.

“Not telling me now, baby girl. That’s double the punishment.  _ You know better, slut. _ ” You whimper as she starts up again. Two hours and ten edges later you’re a sobbing slutty mess. 

“Such a good girl, baby. You took those edges so well for Daddy. You ready to cum, baby girl?” You nod eagerly as your body buzzed with arousal. Brie smiles and thrusts her toy into your mess of a cunt. She continues her trail of kisses down your body until she reaches your clit. She licks a broad stripe over your red puffy clit making you moan loudly. She brings it into her mouth sucking lightly and twirling her tongue around it. She pulls away when she notices you get quiet.

“Cum, baby girl. Cum all over my saber, slut.” Her mouth sucks your clit again as your back arches and your abdomen clenches. You scream her name as your orgasm powerfully crashes over you. Brie hums and pulls away from your clit kissing your mound.

“That’s my good girl, baby.” She slowly pulls out the toy and moans at the absolute mess you’ve made on the bed. Your cum leaking out of your dripping overused pussy. She leans down to kiss your puffy folds. You push her away before she starts to eat you out in earnest. 

“Brie, I can’t go anymore, too sensitive.” She nods and makes her way up to you and kisses you on the lips.

“How are you feeling?” You smile and kiss her again.

“Really good, Brie.” She smiles back and goes to undo your hands. Once your hands are finally free you flip her onto her back. She grunts at the unexpected movement.

“What are you doing, baby girl?” You kiss her neck as your hand makes its way to her dripping folds.

“It’s your turn now, Daddy.” She moans as you thrust three fingers into her cunt. Within four thrusts she cums all over your fingers. You ease her down from her high before taking your fingers out and cleaning them with your tongue.

“Mm you taste so good, Daddy.” Her eyes focus on your lips wrapped around your fingers. Once you’ve cleaned them she pulls you down for a rough kiss. Your tongues mingle as you moan at the taste. You both pull away to breathe.

“You are  _ definitely  _ wearing that bikini again.” You smile at Brie softly.

“Anytime, baby.” You lean down to kiss her again as she rolls you over onto your side. She pulls you in close as she covers you two with a blanket.

“Goodnight, Y/N.” You hum and kiss her hand that was under your head snuggling further back into her body.

“Goodnight, Brie.”

  
  



End file.
